guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bestial Mauling
If the attack strikes a knocked-down foe, that foe is interrupted ... huh? - Greven 00:06, 10 June 2006 (CDT) ::I don't care if it makes no sense, dazing for that long is sweet! --roofle 13:54, 12 June 2006 (CDT) ::: I'd personally rather go with Broad Head Arrow if I was looking to cause a dazed condition for that length, even if that does use up your elite. It seems like it'd be pretty hard trying to time it so that your pet hits a foe that's been knocked down with this skill. And also, I agree that the interruption on a knocked down foe is pretty messed up, but that's what it does *shrug* --24.250.248.144 09:30, 14 June 2006 (CDT) Could a foe be interrupted while getting up from a knockdown? Maybe that would prevent the getting up animation from completing and the foe would have to restart the whole process of getting up again? If that were true, it would be a very cool, almost like having two knockdowns. :Tested, and false, i used punishing shot on an enemy in the middle of the get up animation, and he still got up as normally. making this preaty pointless. Detraya fullvear I'm going to guess that every "Dazed" skill description mentions the interrupt to clarify that applying Dazed to someone interrupts their current spell as well as all other ones. It just makes less sense for this one. — 130.58 (talk) (02:23, 9 July 2006 (CDT)) :Does dazing automatically interrupt spells when it's applied? Has anyone tested this with Plague Touch? -- Gordon Ecker 00:00, 14 August 2006 (CDT) There are things that can be casted even from ground. Pure "skills" (not spells, not enchantments): those not requiring animation, they should be the possible candidates for casteble-from-ground-things. Now we now have to think a skill that is "pure" but is not instantaneos, like the majority of pure skill. To remain in ranger domain....Troll Unguent? :Can you use Troll Ungent while knocked down? I suspect that the alpha version of the skill had some other requirement for the conditional interrupt and daze, and interruption was accidentally left in when they changed the requirement to a knocked down target. Either that or it's a template or copy / paste error as 130.58 suggested. -- Gordon Ecker 23:52, 13 August 2006 (CDT) What is that thing? I have no idea of what the skill icon is supposed to represent. It looks like nothing I know. Maybe I'm looking at things wrong. Anyone care to enlighten? Thedarkmarine 10:34, 5 September 2006 (CDT) :i think its a claw smashing into a thing thats 1:16ths its size, probably your target. ::It is a tiger biting the back of the neck of... something. It is how they kill their prey. --Macros† (talk/ ) 14:56, 12 October 2006 (CDT) :::Is it now? --Valentein 18:09, 8 December 2006 (CST) ::::I have no Idea. I made it big and I still can't make out this icon. :::::It does look like a tiger (or a similar big cat) that's pouncing and mauling a human, to me at least. Capcom 05:58, 17 January 2007 (CST) :::::: --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 18:08, 28 January 2007 (CST) :::::::Wow. That is good. Still can't quite make it out without the outline, but very good illustration. Thanks. Thedarkmarine 00:08, 29 January 2007 (CST) OMG I tought it was a little puppy that was tortured :|:|:| --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 07:58, 3 March 2007 (CST) Lol, always thought it looked like a squirrel :p Phool 12:33, 13 March 2007 (CDT) -- My impression of what the icon shows; A tiger biting some unfortunate person's head. DarkMishkin 14:57, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :From this image, it seems as if the man is holding the cat's mouth shut with his right hand and his left hand is on the cat's neck with his head right below the mouth of the cat. Luigi 04:11, 31 May 2007 (CDT) ::Ah, thanks for clearing that up for us. I looked between the high quality one and the crappy blown up one and they are the same. Pjstaab 23:16, 31 May 2007 (CDT) If I am using a Silencing Bow string, will the pet attack have longer daze? I am not sure of the relation between pet/owner and equipment effect.